Problèmes de photos
by Mystigry
Summary: Fairy Tail, Lamia Scale et toutes les autres guildes sont en vacances à la mer, le paradis non ? Eh bien pas pour Léon, qui suite à un "malencontreux accident" devra faire face à des sentiments complexes. Rajoutez à cela deux fées entremetteuses, des soirées bien arrosées et un appareil photo, et vous obtenez un cocktail explosif façon Fairy Tail ! Léon y survivra t-il ? LucyxLéon
1. Premiére journée

**Chapitre 1 : Première journée et problèmes en perspectives**

Léon Bastia ouvrit difficilement un œil avant de le refermer. Il avait mal à la tête et son corps était endolori de partout. Hier, ils avaient fait la fête et il s'était laissé entrainer par la bonne humeur des mages de Fairy Tail. Résultat : une bonne gueule de bois. Et à en juger par le sable qu'il sentait sous lui et le bruit des vagues, il n'était même pas dans sa chambre.

Il rouvrit les yeux pour tenter de s'habituer à la lumière ambiante. Ils étaient en plein été et le soleil cognait fort. Il voulut se relever mais quelque chose clocha. Il fronça les sourcils et tourna son regard pour voir une touffe blonde dormir paisiblement à côté de lui, la tête sur son bras.

Il se crispa. Dans quel pétrin s'était-il bien mit ? A la vue de leurs deux corps dénudés, il imaginait sans problème ce qu'ils avaient fait cette nuit. Et cela n'aurait jamais du se produire. Il observa la jeune mage et ses joues prirent une jolie teinte rouge. Il voulait se détourner mais son regard restait fixé sur la volumineuse poitrine de la demoiselle pressée contre lui. Celle-ci gesticula dans son sommeil et se colla un peu plus à lui, en passant une de ses jambes entre les siennes. Il eut tout d'un coup très très chaud. Il fallait qu'il bouge et vite. Avec de la chance, la mage ne se réveillerait pas et n'aurait aucuns souvenirs de cette nuit. Oui, avec de la chance.

Il retira doucement son bras et s'écarta le plus discrètement possible de la demoiselle qui grogna quelques mots incompréhensibles mais ne se réveilla pas. Ce n'était pas très correct de la laisser ici toute seule mais il ne pouvait pas rester là. Et si Juvia le voyait ? Sa vie prendrait fin. Il s'assura qu'il n'y avait personne dans les parages et partit en direction de son auberge après avoir posé une veste sur le corps de la belle endormie.

Mais le jeune homme aurait dû faire un peu plus attention. Il ne se doutait pas à cet instant qu'une certaine mage aux cheveux blancs les observait depuis un petit moment et avait immortalisé la scène. Non, il ne s'agit pas de la légendaire Mirajane Strauss, l'entremetteuse mais de sa sœur. Lisanna eut un sourire carnassier et un rire digne des plus grands thrillers. Ca c'était un scoop !

-Huhu ! C'est Mira-nee qui va être contente !

Après avoir reprit ses esprits, elle se dirigea vers la jeune femme endormie. Les baigneurs matinaux commençaient à arriver et la vue du corps de la miss semblait en ravir plus d'un. Et ce n'était pas une veste qui gâchait le spectacle.

-Sur ce coup Léon n'a pas été cool, c'est dangereux pour elle cette situation, _remarqua la cadette des Strauss, peu satisfaite du comportement lâche du mage de glace._

Elle s'approcha de la demoiselle et la secoua gentiment. La blonde grogna et ouvrit enfin les yeux.

-Mm… Lisanna ?

-Bien réveillée Lucy, _sourit la blanche_.

-Mm.

-Tu devrais te lever. Tu es nue au milieu de la plage et je crois que tu ne passe pas inaperçue.

Lucy se redressa brusquement et observa frénétiquement autour d'elle. Elle blêmit.

-Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? _paniqua t- elle_.

-Tu ne te souviens pas ?

La blonde fit mine de réfléchir tandis que la blanche la couvrait. Elle secoua la tête, perdue.

-Ne t'en fais pas, tu as beaucoup bu hier. Je crois que tu es partit à un moment parce que tu avais trop chaud et que tu cherchais de quoi te rafraichir. Le reste va te revenir.

-J'espère bien…, _souffla la constellationniste_.

Elle enfila rapidement ses vêtements alors que Lisanna la protégeait des regards indiscrets.

-Merci Lisanna de ne pas m'avoir laissée là…

-Mais c'est normal voyons ! _rigola t- elle_ , Aller viens, on va rejoindre les autres.

Le temps du trajet, elles discutèrent joyeusement de la soirée. Lucy apprit qu'Elfman et Evergreen, totalement saouls, s'étaient embrassés passionnément devant tout le monde avant de disparaitre on ne sait où.

-Ahah ! Ils n'ont pas dû faire que dormir !

-Je pense aussi. Tu aurais dû voir la réaction de Mira-nee !

Les deux filles rigolèrent. Puis la blanche prit un air plus sérieux et sur un ton de conspiratrice continua :

-Mais… Il n'y a pas que ces deux là qui ont mystérieusement disparu…

-Ah oui ? Qui ça ? _s'intéressa la blonde_.

-Je ne te dirai _s_ rien ! _répondit Lisanna malicieusement dans un grand sourire_.

Lucy haussa les sourcils.

-Pff t'es pas drôle, _bouda t- elle_.

-Ahah ! Ne t'en fais pas, tu le sauras bien assez tôt.

-Mm… _fit la blonde, sceptique_.

-Sinon… Ah ! Natsu a finit bourré et a déclaré son amour à Grey, c'était vraiment épique !

-QUOI ?! Natsu et … Grey ?! Pas possible ! _s'exclama Lucy, choquée_.

-Il l'a aussi dit à Erza, _rigola la blanche_ , elle a rougit et l'a envoyé dire bonjour au mur. Après ça Erza n'a pas arrêté de bégayer et Mira-nee n'a pas pu s'empêcher de l'embêter là-dessus. Si tu avais été là, Natsu tu l'aurais sans doute aussi dit.

La discution continua bon train jusqu'à ce qu'elles arrivent à l'auberge. Une grande bâtisse à la façade rouge entourée par une terrasse richement fleurie. Le hall était presque vide. On pouvait voir les vestiges de la fête : cadavres de bouteille en grand nombre, chaises et tables cassées et surtout des mages assoupis un peu partout dans des positions plus ou moins naturelles. Dans un coin calme, assises à une table, se trouvait Mirajane, Wendy, Carla, Yukino et Beth.

-Bonjour tout le monde ! _salua la blonde_.

-Bonjour Lucy. Bien dormie ?

-Horriblement mal. J'ai mal au dos et à la tête, _se plaignit- elle_.

-Comme beaucoup ici, _soupira Carla_.

-Vous êtes les seules debout ? _questionna la mage stellaire_.

-Non, Léon est arrivé tout à l'heure. Il est partit dans sa chambre. Roméo est partit faire un tour avec Levy et Gadjeel. Biska, Arzack et Asuka font une balade matinale et Lucky accompagne Max en ville. Il faudra que je les surveille ces deux- là…

-Tu es irrécupérable Mira… _fit Lucy, blasée_.

-Tu auras quelque chose de beaucoup plus intéressant à faire, Mira-nee.

-Ah oui ? Tu m'intéresses…

-Je t'expliquerais plus tard, _répondit la plus jeune des Strauss avec un air rivalisant celui de sa sœur quand celle-ci prépare un de ses mauvais coups pour créer des couples_.

Lucy en eut des frissons dans le dos. La jeune blanche pouvait se montrer tout aussi terrifiante que sa sœur quand elle s'y mettait. Ca devait être de famille. La blonde eut une pensée pour les futures victimes des deux démones, sans doutes ceux dont lui avaient parlé Lisanna tout à l'heure.

-Bon, je vais aller prendre une bonne douche et je vous rejoins après !

-A tout à l'heure Lucy-san, _sourit Wendy_.

La jeune femme partit dans la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Kana, Yukino et Levy. Aucunes des trois n'étaient dans la pièce. Yukino était dans le hall et Levy en ville avec le dragon d'acier mais Kana ? Peut-être avec le fameux Bacchus de Quatro Cerberus ? C'est Guildarts qui n'allait pas être content. Elle penserait à interroger son amie. Elle entra dans la salle de bain et se prélassa un bon moment dans son bain. Elle aurait presque put s'endormir dans cette atmosphère reposante et relaxante.

Au même moment, dans une autre salle de bain, l'ambiance était toute autre. Les souvenirs de la veille passaient sans cesse dans la tête de Léon qui était plus que troublé. Il fit couler l'eau froide pour se changer les idées mais les souvenirs continuèrent d'affluer.

Hier soir était la première soirée que passait Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus, Fairy Tail, Sabertooth, Mermaid Hell et Quatro Cerberus ensemble. Suite à une dangereuse mission qui avait demandé la participation de chacune d'entre elles, toutes les guildes présentes avaient décidés de s'accorder deux semaines de repos à la plage. Ils étaient logés dans une grande auberge excentrée par rapport à la ville, dans des chambres de trois ou quatre avec des mages de guildes différentes pour aider à la bonne entente et au mélange des mages entre eux.

Les retrouvailles avaient été mouvementées entre bagarres, rires et pleurs. Ils avaient dansé, bu, rigolé, bu et encore bu. Un peu trop pour certains. Léon se revoyait parfaitement déclarer son amour encore et encore à Juvia qui l'ignorait ou le rejetait à chaque fois pour aller voir son « Grey-sama ». Totalement saoul, il avait finit par s'écrouler en pleur aux pieds de ses amis.

A cette pensée, il se passa une main sur le visage, rouge de honte. Mais il ne s'était pas arrêté là. Il voulait réitérer sa demande auprès de la mage d'eau alors il était partit à sa recherche en titubant. Il ne l'avait pas trouvé mais il était tombé à la place sur une jolie créature allongée dans le sable. En la voyant ainsi sans défense et offerte à la vue de tous, si innocente et désirable, l'excitation de mage était montée en flèche. L'esprit embué par l'alcool du jeune homme avait substitué l'image de Juvia à celle de Lucy et il s'était élancé sur elle pour capturer avidement ses lèvres. Il ne lui avait pas laissé de répit, ni le choix d'ailleurs. Et l'état de la mage ne lui permettait pas de s'opposer, elle était toute aussi saoul que lui, si ce n'est plus.

Léon revoyait de flashs de leurs ébats. Ses soupirs de plaisirs, les caresses échangées, les douces mains de Lucy qui parcouraient son corps et les siennes sur ses seins. Les coups de langue et les baisers. Le plaisir quand il était entré en elle et l'explosion qu'il avait ressentie quand il avait joui.

Le jeune homme rougit de plus belle. Il ne voulait pas se mentir, il avait vraiment aimé la blonde à ce moment là, comme il aimait Juvia. D'ailleurs, il pensait que c'était elle. Et même s'il s'était rendu compte de quelque chose, il n'aurait pas arrêté. Il la désirait trop pour s'arrêter la nuit dernière.

Et maintenant, comment lui faire face ?

-Je devrais faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé… Après tout, ce n'est qu'un accident… Pourvu qu'elle, elle ne se souvienne de rien… _murmura t- il_.

Il resta encore un moment sous la douche froide pour se remettre les idées en place.

* * *

-QUOI ?! Tu es sûre de toi Lisanna ? _s'écria Mirajane_.

-Puisque je te le dis ! J'ai même prit des photos.

-Oooh ! J'y crois pas j'y crois pas ! Bientôt des petits Léon et des petites Lucy partout !

-Du calme Mira-nee. Si on ne fait rien, ils ne finiront jamais ensemble. Lucy ne se souvient pas de sa soirée et vu comment Léon l'a laissée ce matin, il fera comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

-Mais nous, on sait qu'il s'est passé quelque chose… Alors on ne va pas le laisser oublier si facilement, _sourit la barmaid_.

Les deux sœurs se regardèrent, complices, avant d'hocher la tête à l'unisson. Elles savaient ce qu'elles avaient à faire.

* * *

La matinée s'écoula doucement. La plupart des mages étaient rentrés se coucher ce matin pour récupérer un peu et les autres profitaient des boutiques ou de la plage. Lucy marchait tranquillement dans les rues du bourg en compagnie de Lisanna, Wendy et Carla, Chelia et Yukino. Elles faisaient du lèche vitrine et passaient de boutique en boutique en conversant gaiement.

Yukino vit une forme sur un banc proche d'un petit parc et appela ses amies. Elles rigolèrent quand elles reconnurent Jett et Rocker dormant profondément, enlacés.

-Dommage qu'on n'ait pas d'appareil photo, cette fête a des répercussions vraiment intéressantes, _rigola la cadette des Strauss_.

-Ca tu peux le dire, _réussit à dire Lucy entre deux rires_.

-Il ne faudrait pas les réveiller ? _demanda Yukino_.

-Je pense que ça vaudrait mieux oui…

Shelia s'avança vers eux et les appela doucement. Ils émergèrent lentement. Et quand ils se rendirent compte de la situation, ils ouvrirent grand les yeux de stupéfaction. Ils restèrent quelques instants en état de choc avant de s'éloigner vivement en rougissant sous les rires incontrôlés de Lucy et Lisanna. Wendy était plus discrète et Yukino souriait simplement sans se moquer de la réaction des deux hommes. Chelia… elle se retenait comme elle pouvait. Mais elle ne tarda pas à rejoindre les deux mages de Fairy Tail dans leur fou rire.

Après quelques instants, elles se reprirent et leur proposèrent de rentrer à l'auberge ensemble.

-Vous… Vous ne direz rien à Levy ?

-Ne t'en fait pas Jett, Levy est avec Gadjil en ce moment. Elle sera heureuse d'apprendre que tu as trouvé le bonheur.

-J'ai rien trouvé du tout ! Il ne s'est rien passé !

-Si tu le dis, _ricana la blonde_.

Ils firent le trajet inverse dans la bonne humeur, taquinant gentiment les deux hommes qui ne savaient plus où se mettre. Lucy leur assura qu'elle ne dirait rien à Levy, Mirajane ou aux autres, ce que s'empressèrent d'approuver les jeunes femmes. Les garçons les remercièrent, soulagés.

-On est rentré !

-Bon retour, _sourit Kinana derrière le comptoir du bar_.

Les deux hommes filèrent dans leur chambre sans demander leur reste. Quant aux filles, elles rejoignirent quelques autres mages au bar.

Il était plus de midi quand Léon daigna enfin sortir de sa chambre, qu'il partageait avec Grey, Ichiya et Bixlow. Il appréhendait énormément et tentait en vain de se calmer. C'est qu'il risquait la mort dans cette histoire, si Natsu, Erza, Grey ou les autres venaient à en être au courant. Il souffla un bon coup et descendit les marches. La salle était bruyante. Trop bruyante même.

-Tu me cherches le glaçon ?!

-Tu te fous de moi la flammèche ?!

-Ca suffit !

-A-Aye Erza-sama !

Des rires, des bagarres, des cris. Il se rapprocha d'une table où étaient attablées plusieurs personnes. Il les salua et s'assit. Le mage de glace n'écouta que d'une oreille la conversation, trop absorbé par ses pensées. Quand il sentit une douce main se poser sur son front.

-Ca va Léon ? Tu n'as pas l'air très bien…

Oh non, pas elle. Comment pouvait-il se sortir Lucy de la tête si elle le touchait de cette façon. Elle le regardait dans les yeux, inquiète. Il rougit. Son regard n'arrivait pas à se détourner des lèvres pulpeuses de la blonde qu'il s'était approprié la nuit dernière. Ces mêmes lèvres qui avaient parcourues son corps pour y embrasser chaque parcelle de peau.

-Léon ?! Tu es tout rouge ! Ca va ?

Elle rapprocha son visage du sien d'un air soucieux.

-Tu es brulant, tu devrais demander à Wendy ou Shelia de t'ausculter.

Il se dégagea vivement de la sa prise en se levant. Il fit tomber sa chaise. Il avait conscience que tout le monde le dévisageait, ce qui le perturba d'autant plus. Il sortit sans un mot sous les regards ébahis des mages.

-Faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé… plus facile à dire qu'à faire… _grommela t- il en se passant une main dans les cheveux._

Lisanna et Mirajane étaient aux anges. La réaction du mage de glace avait été excellente. Toute personne ne connaissant pas l'histoire pourrait penser à juste titre qu'il n'appréciait pas particulièrement la mage stellaire. Même celle-ci s'était plainte de son manque de délicatesse. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il l'avait rejetée si méchamment alors qu'elle voulait juste l'aider. Grey avait finit par la réconforter en la faisant rigoler. Mais pour les deux sœurs, cette sortie brutale signifiait tout autre chose. Le mage était gêné et elles avaient bien l'intention d'exploiter cette faiblesse.

 _Fin du Chapitre 1_

* * *

 _ **Mot de l'auteure :**_

 _Salut !_

 _Voici mon tout premier chapitre ! A l'origine c'était un One shot mais il était teeellement long que je l'ai fractionné en chapitres pour en faire une fic. (La suite est donc déjà écrite ;D )_

 _Dîtes-moi ce que vous en avez pensé !_

 _Merci, A bientôt !_


	2. Sortie à la plage et doute

**Chapitre 2 : Sortie à la plage troublante et discussion**

-Et si on allait à la plage ? _proposa Erza en milieu d'après-midi_.

-Tout ce que vous voudrez ma chère Erza.

-D-Dé-Dégage !

Ichiya venait de voler à travers la pièce et atterrit dans une position ridicule, les fesses en l'air, ce qui en fit rire plus d'un.

Chacun prit ses affaires avant de se diriger vers le banc de sable. Certains préférèrent rester se reposer ou aller en ville par petit groupe. Lucy installa sa serviette à côté de celle d'Erza et de Juvia. Les jeunes femmes enlevèrent leur haut sous l'œil appréciateur des hommes. Puis le bas, ce qui provoqua quelques hémorragies nasales, surtout quand Mirajane et Jenny les rejoignirent. Les deux femmes commencèrent une séance de défi en maillot de bain dans des poses plus ou moins aguicheuses.

Lucy soupira, blasée. Wendy l'appela au loin et elle partit la rejoindre dans l'eau. La fraicheur de celle-ci lui fit du bien, cela contrastait avec la chaleur de l'air ambiant.

-Lucyyyy !

-Oye, Natsu ! Happy !

Les trois amis se sautèrent dessus.

-Natsu… Je tiens à te féliciter pour hier ! _rigola la blonde_.

-Pour hier ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait hier ?

-Pour toi et Grey… _fit la demoiselle, un sourire en coin_ , tu aurais pu me le dire quand même, on est meilleurs amis.

Le mage de feu blêmit instantanément tandis qu'Happy se retenait de lâcher un de ses éternels « c'est beau l'amourrrr ».

-Oye ! Arrête de raconter n'importe quoi ! Il était bourré !

-Oh Grey, _sourit la mage_ , je le taquinais mais tu réagis bien vite je trouve.

-Regarde ce que tu en as fait… Le radiateur est en état de choc maintenant ! _ricana le brun_.

-Et toi Grey, tu lui as répondu quoi ? fit Wendy d'une petite voix.

-J'l'ai envoyé baladé, évidemment.

-Tu es sûr ? _insista la blonde_.

Le mage de glace mit un certain temps à comprendre.

-Tu insinues quoi là ? Lucy ! Reviens ici ! Et toi Wendy tu perds rien pour attendre non plus !

Les deux jeunes filles partirent en courant. Elles rigolaient alors que le mage de glace derrière elles tentait de les rattraper. Elles allèrent tout droit se réfugier prés de la grande Titania qui dégustait un fraisier sous un parasol. Leur ami n'osa pas s'approcher et fières d'elles, elles se tapèrent dans les mains avant d'exploser de rire.

-Je vous aurais toutes les deux ! _rigola le brun qui s'était pris au jeu_.

Lucy lui tira la langue et le jeune homme repartit remettre en route Natsu qui n'avait toujours pas bougé. Il avait dû disjoncter. Les deux complices en profitèrent pour aller se cacher ailleurs. Ne voulant pas laisser sa rivale en amour se faire attraper par Grey, Juvia les accompagna. S'en suivit une folle course poursuite entre tous les protagonistes qui avaient déjà oubliés pourquoi ils se couraient après. En voulant échapper au brun, Lucy percuta Hibiki. Trouvant là l'occasion de faire un bon jeu, il rejoignit le camp de Grey. D'autres mages se joignirent à eux et formèrent des équipes. Sans le vouloir Wendy et Lucy avaient lancé un véritable jeu du chat et la souris où tout le monde se courrait après, faisait des stratégies, gardait leurs prisonniers.

Erza, Mirajane et Kagura observaient tout ce petit monde s'amuser, le sourire aux lèvres. Lucy venait de se faire attraper par un Sting aux mains un peu trop baladeuses. Natsu se jeta sur lui pour aider sa partenaire, même s'il était dans le camp adverse. La demoiselle en profita pour fuir avec l'aide de Beth et Ariana.

Au final, on avait les hommes contre les femmes et bien qu'en infériorité numérique, ces dernières se battaient férocement pour la victoire.

-Elfman ! _hurla Evergreen_ , Viens ici tout de suite !

Et voilà le pauvre Strauss transformé en pierre. La fée faisait une excellente gardienne de prison. Lucy et Yukino faisait appel à leurs esprit pour les aider mais Loki changea vite de camps en se rendant compte qu'il pourrait pourchasser un tas de jolies jeunes filles. Jenny et Risley n'hésitaient pas à jouer de leurs charmes pour stopper les malheureux qu'elles avaient pris en chasse. Juvia était littéralement accrochée à Grey qui ne pouvait plus avancer, le mettant hors jeu. Il se débattait mais rien à faire, la mage ne voulait pas le lâcher.

-Lucy-sama, Wendy-sama ! Kana-sama vient d'être emmenée dans la prison des garçons, elle est gardée par Bixlow et Jett.

-Yosh les filles ! On va la libérer !

-Mais comment ?

-Jett nous doit un service… _sourit malicieusement la blonde_.

Yukino pouffa, voyant parfaitement où voulait en venir la blonde et la petite dragonne rougit.

-Quel genre de service ? _intervint Levy que Gadjil venait de lâcher_.

-J'ai promis de ne rien dire Levy-chan, désolée… Mais tu le sauras bientôt, ne t'en fais pas !

Lucy lui fit un clin d'œil et la bleue s'inquiéta un peu pour son coéquipier avant d'acquiescer joyeusement.

Les jeunes femmes arrivèrent tant bien que mal à éviter de se faire prendre, bien que Yukino dû faire appel à Rogue qui ne participait pas au jeu pour les débarrasser de Sting. Ce qu'il fit avec plaisir.

-Je ne savais pas que vous sortiez ensemble tous les deux, _s'étonna Levy_.

-N-Non… Rogue-sama et moi ne sommes que des amis…, _rougit la blanche_.

Les deux mages de Fairy Tail se regardèrent, complices, devant l'air embarrassé et gêné de la tigresse. Elles arrivèrent bientôt toutes les quatre fassent aux deux gardiens de prison.

-Vous en avez mis du temps, _remarqua la prisonnière, tout sourire_.

-C'est gentil de venir directement vous jeter en prison, _ricana Bixlow_.

-Jett, tu ne nous toucheras pas, _s'exclama Levy, sûre de son emprise sur l'homme_.

Ce dernier rigola, suivi de Bixlow qui siffla devant l'air contrarié de la mage aux mots. Mais Jett se stoppa quand il vit la lueur de défi dans les yeux de Lucy.

-Tu ferais mieux d'écouter Levy, Jett.

-Tu… Tu avais promis.

-Et je n'ai rien dit. Pour le moment, _finit-elle sur un clin d'œil_.

-Kana… Tu peux sortir, _fit l'homme, dépité_.

-Tu obéis à la cosplayeuse maintenant ? _s'exclama Bixlow, choqué._

Les jeunes femmes s'en allèrent en rigolant avant d'avoir entendu la réponse. Elles se tapèrent les mains, fières d'elle et partirent rejoindre leur camp.

Alors qu'elles couraient le long de la plage, elles croisèrent Léon. Elles lui passèrent devant sans même le regarder, il ne participait pas au jeu et elles avaient des amies à aider. Mais le mage, lui, se retourna pour les observer. Ou plutôt pour regarder la silhouette de Lucy s'éloigner. Il détailla sa vue de dos et trouva le spectacle très à son gout. Son bikini rouge la mettait en valeur et il sentit une chaleur se propager dans son ventre. Il secoua la tête et partit s'assoir à côté de Mirajane qui sirotait tranquillement un verre en compagnie d'Erza et de Kagura. Devant eux, Guildarts venait de défier Bacchus pour avoir osé s'en prendre à sa fille chérie. Un peu plus loin, il aperçut Juvia cramponnant le bras de Grey qui essayait par tous les moyens de l'éloigner. Il voulut se lever pour aller récupérer la mage d'eau mais Mirajane l'en empêcha en posant une main sur son épaule, sans le regarder. A croire que ça devenait une habitude. Il la regarda, interloqué, et elle lui sourit.

-Tu l'aimes vraiment tant que ça ?

-Bien sûr que je l'aime !

-Pourtant tu sais qu'elle est amoureuse de Grey.

-Il ne la mérite pas ! Je la lui prendrais ! _répondit-il hargneusement_.

La barmaid sourit un peu plus.

-Erza, Kagura, vous pouvez aller nous chercher un verre de limonade s'il vous plait ?

Les mages acquiescèrent, devinant très bien que ce n'était pas un verre qu'elle voulait mais une discussion seule à seul avec le mage de glace. Elles partirent donc s'assoir un peu plus loin. Léon les regarda étrangement avant de rapporter son attention sur son interlocutrice. Il haussa un sourcil, méfiant.

-Pourtant, la nuit dernière, ce n'est pas avec elle que tu étais, _chuchota la mage sur un air de confidence_.

Léon blêmit et la regarda avec des yeux ronds. La démone lui tendit un petit tas de photo qu'il hésita à prendre. Sur celles-ci on le voyait endormi sur le sable totalement nu, serrant la mage constellationniste, nue elle aussi, comme si sa vie en dépendait.

-C'est Lisanna qui les a prise, _lui apprit-elle_.

Le mage se força à respirer calmement. Sur un autre cliché, on le voyait s'éloigner de la blonde en la laissant à la vue de tous avec pour seul habit une petite veste posée sur elle. Cette fois il en avait la certitude, il était mort. Il tourna les yeux vers Mirajane, inquiet par sa réaction mais celle-ci continuait de sourire. Elle se leva et s'épousseta les jambes.

-L'eau à l'air d'être bonne, tu ne vas pas nager ?

Une goutte de sueur froide perla le long du dos du mage, il attendait avec appréhension ce qu'elle allait lui demander ou lui faire. Voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas, la blanche soupira avant de se pencher vers lui et de lui murmurer à l'oreille.

-Lucy ne se souvient pas de sa soirée… Mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il faut en profiter pour fuir la queue entre les jambes, ce n'était pas très bien de l'abandonner toute seule sur la plage, _le réprimanda t- elle_.

Elle lui donna une petite tape sur la tête et s'agenouilla face à lui en lui souriant. C'était tout ? Il avait profité de l'état de faiblesse d'une des mages les plus protégée de la guilde la plus forte et on le punissait par une tapette ? Totalement perdu, il la regarda dans les yeux. La jeune femme eut un petit rire amusé avant de poursuivre sur une voix qui en disait long sur ses intentions.

-Mais ne te crois pas sortit d'affaire… Les réactions que tu as envers Lucy sont suffisamment explicites pour que je puisse affirmer qu'elle te plait. J'ai raison ?

Le mage déglutit devant le regard que lui lançait la mannequin. Il ne pouvait pas lui mentir alors il hocha la tête. Oui, la plantureuse mage stellaire de Fairy Tail avait des atouts qui plaisaient à tous les hommes mais au delà de ça, Léon appréciait la mage pour elle-même. Elle était gentille, souriante et généreuse, toujours prête à porter secours aux autres malgré son fort caractère. Mais celle qu'il aimait, c'était Juvia.

-Mais-

-Tut ! _le coupa la jeune femme en mettant un doigt devant sa bouche_ , Je sais, tu aimes Juvia. Mais elle, elle aime Grey et toi, est-ce que tu es sûr de l'aimer ? Oses me dire que tu n'as rien ressentit quand tu étais avec Lucy.

-Je…

Léon ne poursuivit pas, il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il n'avait rien éprouvé lors de cette nuit avec la blonde parce qu'il savait très bien que c'était faux. Il baissa les yeux, perdu dans ce qu'il ressentait. La blanche sourit, compatissante devant les tourments du mage de glace.

\- Tu devrais prendre le temps de te poser les bonnes questions. Passe un peu de temps avec Lucy pour apprendre à mieux la connaitre et fais le point sur tes sentiments. Tu sais, Lucy t'apprécie et la façon dont tu l'as rejetée ce matin l'a beaucoup blessée. Tu devrais commencer par t'excuser.

Elle lui fit un dernier sourire encourageant et se leva pour rejoindre la bataille. Avec une telle alliée en plus, les filles étaient (presque) sûres de gagner.

Léon, lui, ne bougea pas. Au bout d'un moment, il chercha la mage d'eau des yeux et la trouva dans les bras de Gadjil, se débattant et hurlant pour qu'il la lâche. Le dragon s'amusait de la situation et criait à Grey de s'occuper d'une certaine « Bunny girl ». Il regarda en direction de son frère et le vit porter Lucy sur son épaule comme un sac à patate. Celle-ci battait des bras et des jambes pour se libérer mais le mage était plus fort qu'elle et il la balança dans l'eau avant de la récupérer en la tenant sous les bras le temps qu'elle reprenne sa respiration. La mage toussa et le brun la prit dans ses bras en mode princesse en rigolant. La blonde passa ses bras autour de son partenaire et rigola de bon cœur avec lui.

Le cœur de Léon rata un battement. Il n'aimait pas la vue des deux compagnons dans les bras l'un de l'autre et les paroles de Mirajane repassaient en boucle dans son esprit. Il voulut partir pour se changer les idées mais le rire cristallin de la mage stellaire le retint. Les deux amis chahutaient dans l'eau, toujours trop proches au gout de l'argenté. Les cheveux blonds de la jeune femme lui collait à la peau, ses yeux pétillaient de joie et son sourire était ravageur. Il observa les gouttes d'eau dévaler le corps parfait de la demoiselle, glisser entre ses seins, se fondre dans la courbure de ses reins. Il les envia. Il se gifla mentalement. Il divaguait complètement, ce n'était pas bon du tout. Mirajane le faisait tourner en bourrique avec ses allusions idiotes.

Il reporta son attention sur la mage d'eau qui se débattait avec un air dévastateur collé au visage. Elle voulait éloigner sa rivale en amour de son Grey-sama mais Luxus et Gadjil l'en empêchaient en rigolant. Lui aussi aurait bien voulu séparer les deux amis. Cette vision était beaucoup moins idyllique que celle de la blonde alors il se retourna vers elle. Elle jouait toujours dans la mer mais Natsu et Happy l'avaient rejoint. Lui aussi la touchait un peu trop. Un coup la portant, un coup la serrant contre lui. La blonde passait par tous les états. Elle s'énervait des bêtises de ses coéquipiers avant d'en rire. Elle fut blasée quand Grey perdit son maillot de bain et inquiète quand les deux hommes s'approchèrent d'elle avec un air machiavélique. Elle s'enfuie en criant et fut poursuivie par ses amis jusqu'à ce qu'Erza la sauve.

Mais le mage de Lamia Scale savait que la blonde pouvait avoir pleins d'autres expressions bien plus intéressantes et qu'elle pouvait crier pour tout autre chose. Le visage de la blonde, embué par l'alcool et le plaisir, s'imposa à son esprit.

Il soupira. L'entremetteuse la plus célèbre de Fiore venait de semer le doute en lui.

-J'aime Juvia, _se persuada t-il_.

Sur ces paroles rassurantes, il partit enfin sauver sa belle des griffes des deux dragons.

 ** _Fin du chapitre 2_**

* * *

 _ **Mot de l'auteure :** _

Saluut !

Alors alors, ce second chapitre ? ;D  
J'ai bien aimé écrire les tourments de Léon, le pauvre qui est totalement perdu...  
Alors dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez, vos prédictions pour la suite !  
A bientôt ! ^^


	3. Soirée bien arrosée et danse

**Chapitre 3 : Soirée arrosée et danse captivante**

Il était 21h et tous les mages étaient réunis dans le hall de l'auberge pour dîner, toujours dans une ambiance festive. L'alcool coulait à flot et la musique rythmait les rires des mages. Quelques couples de danseurs se déhanchaient au centre de la salle, d'autres sur les tables. Grey et Léon se battaient pour Juvia qui s'était évanouie de bonheur, Natsu se moquait de son rival, les Trimens se baladaient de table en table pour draguer pendant que Gadjil et Rogue faisaient un bras de fer endiablé sous le regard admiratif de nombre de personne dont étrangement beaucoup de femmes.

Les deux concurrents se regardaient droit dans les yeux en se défiant silencieusement. C'était un combat physique tout autant que mental. Ils s'étaient mis d'accord sur le prix du gagnant : si Gadjil remportait la victoire, il aurait le droit de chanter en compagnie de sa Bunny Girl préférée. S'il perdait, il en avait l'interdiction. Rogue avait été très étonné de voir le passe temps de son idole et encore plus quand il avait découvert que celui-ci était un véritable désastre. Quant à Lucy, elle suivait ce combat avec beaucoup d'attention, apportant son soutient mental au dragon noir. Après tout, elle faisait aussi partit du pari dans la rubrique « bunny girl », et on ne lui avait même pas demandé son avis. Pire ! Mirajane s'était empressé d'approuver les termes à sa place avec une satisfaction non dissimulée. Elle cachait quelque chose et cela avait le mérite d'inquiéter notre tête blonde.

Lucy se contentait donc d'attendre l'issu du combat… qui se solda par la défaite de son sauveur. Rogue la regarda avec un petit sourire désolé et compatissant en voyant son air dépité. Elle lui rendit un sourire forcé alors qu'elle était déjà entrainée par Lisanna et Mirajane pour se changer. Elle ne chercha même pas à riposter, avec ces deux- là, c'était mission impossible.

Elle enfila donc son costume tandis que l'ainée des Strauss la maquillait. Elle appela ensuite cancer pour la coiffer et une fois prête, elle se plaça avec le dragon de fer derrière le rideau de la scène. Quand celui-ci la vit arriver, il siffla avec un sourire en coin. Elle soupira alors qu'il continuait à ricaner.

-Entraine-toi plutôt à chanter au lieu de faire n'importe quoi, parce que là c'est sûr qu'on va se faire huer, _fit la blonde, désespérée._

Le jeune homme lui sourit, sûr de lui. Après une dizaine de minute à parler, la blonde était remontée à bloc. Son ami arrivait à chaque fois à la remotiver. Elle ne savait pas comment il faisait mais quand il s'agissait de ses shows, Gadjil était un autre homme. Elle entendit Mirajane les annoncer et son partenaire lui tendit la main alors qu'il empoignait sa guitare de l'autre. Elle la saisit en souriant et ils entrèrent sur scène, tout sourire.

Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait imaginé, ils furent acclamés. Chose à laquelle elle n'était pas habituée. Le garçon chanta à s'en abimer la gorge pendant une bonne partie de la soirée tandis que Lucy dansait sur l'estrade. Un coup de hanche et une slave d'applaudissement. Un clin d'œil et des sifflements approbateurs. Elle évoluait au rythme imposé par son partenaire, qu'elle connaissait par cœur. Elle enchainait les mouvements gracieux. Sautait, tournait, se déhanchait. Et si au début elle s'était sentie très gênée, elle n'en montrait plus rien et s'amusait comme une folle sous les regards appréciateurs de ses compagnons. Elle vit Macao et Wakaba taper des mains et elle leur fit un grand sourire. Ils tapèrent pus fort. Elle se sentait légère, absorbée par la musique et la voix rocailleuse du dragon qui fut rejoint après un moment par Orga.

Ils étaient dans leur monde tous les trois, et Lucy sentait que plus rien ne comptait, elle dansait juste. Elle devait juste danser et elle aimait ça. D'un geste de la main, elle invita les autres mages à en faire de même et bientôt la salle fut remplie de danseurs, tous tournés vers eux. Même Jenny qui n'aimait pas ne pas être le centre d'attention se laissa emporter par l'euphorie générale. Lucy se rapprochait de Gadjil, tournait autour de lui ou s'y frottait.

En voyant l'air conspirateur de Mirajane et sa petite sœur, elle eut une idée. Elle descendit agilement de scène dans un saut gracile. Une fois à terre, elle chercha des yeux son amie aux cheveux bleus. Elle se dirigea vers elle quand elle l'eut repérée en continuant à onduler des hanches, pour le plus grand bonheur de ceux qu'elle frôlait. Elle saisit son amie par la main et la traina jusqu'à l'estrade. La blonde la força à monter dessus mais la bleue résista, voyant très bien où sa meilleure amie voulait en venir. Mais Mirajane qu'on pouvait surnommer « œil de faucon » vint à la rescousse. Elle saisit la demoiselle aux mots par la taille et la porta sans difficultés sur les planches de bois. Lucy la rejoignit immédiatement et elle entraina Levy dans sa danse, tout en se rapprochant subtilement du mage aux piercings.

Mirajane regardait la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux comme au ralentit. Elle vit Levy bousculer Gadjil, la faute à Lucy. La blonde pouvait se montrer aussi démoniaque qu'elle quand elle s'y mettait. Elle jubila en voyant le jeune homme la rattraper avec quelques rougeurs. Il continua de chanter mais regardait à présent la jeune femme dans les yeux. Celle-ci était visiblement très gênée et mal à l'aise mais ce n'était pas suffisant pour la barmaid. Elle fit un signe à Lucy qui lui répondit par un hochement de tête. Elle s'approcha de nouveau et fit de nouveau tomber Levy sur Gadjil par un habile coup de fessier. Levy la fusilla du regard et voulut s'éloigner mais le dragon la retint fermement entre ses bras. Il laissa son micro à Orga qui se fit un plaisir d'assurer un majestueux solo à vous rendre sourd mais qui avait le mérite de mettre l'ambiance. L'homme de fer fit un clin d'œil à Lucy, elle lui en fit un en retour. Puis il se pencha vers la bleue avec un sourire carnassier.

On entendit Jett et Droy hurler au désespoir alors que Gadjil capturait les lèvres de Levy qui était aussi rouge que les cheveux d'Erza. Mira s'évanouit sur le coup, trop heureuse de la formation de ce couple qu'elle attendait depuis des lustres. Elle se promit d'adoucir son plan pour Lucy, c'était quand même grâce à elle que ces deux- là s'embrassaient enfin.

La salle était en effervescence. Les hommes tapaient des mains et sifflaient alors que les femmes hurlaient de joie et se sautaient dans les bras. Tout ceci augmenta encore quand on vit la petite mage des mots passer ses bras autour du cou de son tout nouveau petit-ami. Se rendant compte qu'elle était le centre d'attention de tout le monde, Levy rougit violemment et se cacha derrière Gadjil qui rit de bon cœur. Il lui prit la main et grogna à l'encontre de ceux qui oseraient s'approcher de trop prés de la jeune fille avant de l'entrainer dehors sous les acclamations des guildes présentes.

Mirajane s'était relevé avec l'aide d'Erza mais était encore dans son monde à elle. Titania, qui avait bien bu, partit rejoindre Lucy sur scène en tenue de bunny girl. Orga surnommé « ours des montagnes » par Lucy, continuait de chanter alors que les deux jeunes femmes faisaient leur show, ce qui fit plus d'un heureux.

Pendant ce temps-là, Grey regardait sa coéquipière blonde avec un air préoccupé qui n'échappa pas à son pot de colle nommé Juvia. Cette dernière hurla à la mort contre sa rivale en amour mais Kana l'arrêta vite en la défiant à un concours de boisson avec Bacchus et quelque autres mages. Le brun souffla. Non pas que le spectacle de ses deux amies se trémoussant sur scène lui déplaisait, bien au contraire, mais c'est les regards lubriques de certains hommes bien éméchés qui l'inquiétaient. Sting louchait sur la constellationniste depuis un moment déjà en se passant la langue sur les lèvres d'une façon assez perverse. Il y avait aussi Hibiki qui lançait sans cesse des regards appréciateurs à la blonde ou plutôt aux formes de la blonde qui se mouvait d'une façon attrayante.

Il devait bien avouer que lui aussi détaillait la demoiselle un peu trop intensément qu'il ne l'aurait dû mais dés qu'elle était monté sur scène, elle avait attiré tous les regards sur elle. Et quand elle s'était mise à danser, la chaleur dans le hall de l'auberge était montée en flèche. Il avait même surpris Natsu rougir devant le déhanché de sa meilleure amie. Sans parler de tous les autres qui ne se gênaient pas pour l'observer à loisir alors qu'Erza venait de la tirer pour une danse rapprochée. Mais le pire dans tout ça, ce fut quand il vit Léon les yeux rivés sur le corps de Lucy. L'argenté ne regardait même pas sa Juvia d'amour qui se faisait ouvertement draguer par Ren et Eve, il se contentait de fixer l'estrade, les pommettes en feu.

Alors oui, Grey était préoccupé. Venant de la part de Sting et Hibiki, il s'attendait un peu à ce genre de réaction. C'étaient des dragueurs invétérés, et il savait qu'avec l'aide de Natsu et Erza, il arriverait à les éloigner de sa coéquipière. Il n'aimait pas qu'on joue avec elle ou qu'on l'approche de trop prés si ça pouvait la blesser. Il la protégeait de trop, comme le reste de la guilde, mais c'était sa meilleure amie, il n'y pouvait rien. Pour ce qui était de Natsu, il l'avait toujours soupçonné d'avoir des sentiments pour la mage stellaire mais le mage de feu ne ferrait jamais rien de mal à son amie. Il n'était même pas sûr que la Salamandre sache ce qu'il ressentait lui-même. Mais pour Léon… il l'avait vu boire mais pas au point d'être complètement saoul pour lorgner tout ce qui bouge ou oublier que la mage d'eau se trouvait à moins de cinq mètres de lui dans une position de faiblesse.

Grey fronça les sourcils. Le mage de Lamia Scale avait clairement affirmé aimer Juvia et le voilà qui louchait sur Lucy en rougissant.

 _Il y a anguille sous roche,_ pensa le mage brun. Il se fit alors deux promesses : celle de protéger son amie blonde de tous ces prétendus prétendants, et celle de découvrir le pourquoi du comment du comportement de son presque frère.

Rassuré, il admira le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Lucy, Erza, Evergreen, Jenny et Mirajane dans un concours de poses accompagnées par Orga au chant, ça valait le coup d'œil.

 **Fin du chapitre 3**

* * *

 _ **Mot de l'auteure :** _

_Hey !_

 _Voici donc un nouveau chapitre assez court et je m'en excuse ! (je viens de me rendre compte qu'il n'y a même pas de dialogue en plus ! *0*)_

 _L'histoire n'avance pas trop ici mais ça prépare la suite, et puis je voulais écrire un POV de Grey x)_

 _Bon, le prochain chapitre est plus long, déjà écrit, avec des dialogues et l'histoire qui avance : promit (il sera posté la semaine prochaine )_

 _Dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez,_

 _A bientôt !_


	4. Lendemain de soirée

**Chapitre 4 : Lendemain de soirée et photos compromettantes**

Lucy ouvrit difficilement les yeux avant de les refermer, comme la veille. A croire que ça devenait une habitude. Elle gémit et bailla en s'étirant comme un chat. Elle n'était pas dans son lit, ça, c'était une certitude. Ou alors elle était tombée par terre. Elle était trop fatiguée d'avoir dansé toute la soirée sur la demande de ses compagnons. Et le concours endiablé des mannequins ne l'avait pas aidé. Mais au moins, elle s'était bien amusée.

Elle sentait la douce chaleur du soleil réchauffer sa peau mais il y avait une autre chaleur, à côté d'elle. Un torse contre son dos, des bras autour de sa taille, une tête dans ses cheveux. Un nom lui vint en tête : Natsu. Elle sourit, le mage de feu avait la sale habitude de dormir avec elle mais pour cette fois, cette fois seulement, elle laissait passer. Parce que cette couette humaine était très agréable. Elle s'y blottit un peu plus en soupirant de bonheur.

Elle se rendit vite compte qu'il y avait quelque chose de bizarre. C'était chaud mais aussi… rafraichissant. Ce n'était pas Natsu. Alors sans soute Grey ? Inquiète, elle rouvrit les yeux. Non ce n'était pas Grey, celui-ci dormait avachi sous une table en face d'elle. Un nœud se serra dans sa gorge. Si ce n'était ni Natsu, ni Grey, qui était le mage dans son dos ? Elle se retourna tout doucement, apeurée de ce qu'elle allait trouver. Le temps qu'elle se retourne complètement, un tas de scénarios se firent dans son esprit. Elle avait ses habits alors il ne s'était rien passé mais ça n'avait pas empêché Sting de lui claquer les fesses la veille, et si c'était cet arrogant dragon ? Ou alors Hibiki ? Loki ? Bixlow ? Orga ? Wakaba ou Macao ? Eve ? Ou alors …Léon ?... Léon ?!

Elle écarquilla les yeux de stupeur. Oui oui, elle ne rêvait pas, c'était bien le mage de glace de Lamia Scale qui lui enserrait la taille comme un toxico en manque. La blonde cligna plusieurs fois des paupières, regarda par-dessus l'épaule du jeune homme mais ne trouva pas de mage d'eau. Alors là pour être perdue, elle était bien paumée. Elle essaya de s'extirper de l'emprise de l'argenté sans le réveiller, rouge de gêne. Dés que ce fut fait, elle sauta sur ses pieds et se recula pour observer la pièce.

Ils étaient dans le hall de l'auberge. A quoi bon payer des chambres s'ils dormaient tous par terre ou dehors ? Gaspillage d'argent… Devant elle se tenait un capharnaüm sans nom. Tous les mages dormaient, elle était la seule debout, il n'était que 6h du matin. Elle vit presque tous les mages de Quatro Cerberus les uns sur les autres, pêle-mêle. Kana dormait allongée sur le ventre sur le bar, tenant la main à Bacchus qui était assis le dos contre le comptoir, la tête sur une chaise. Elfman était en pierre dans un coin avec sur lui une Evergreen qui semblait faire des rêves étranges… De l'autre côté, Rogue serrait Frosch comme une peluche, allongé par terre. Prés de lui se trouvait Yukino qui souriait dans son rêve, les joues rouges alors qu'elle touchait le dos du noir. Cette vision lui arracha un petit rire amusé. Elle ne trouva pas Sting mais devina très bien qu'il avait dû « découcher », il manquait aussi quelques autres mages. Elle trouva Juvia en position étoile derrière le bar.

Devant toute cette pagaille, elle partit chercher l'appareil photo de Lisanna dans la chambre que celle-ci partageait avec Sherry, Ariana et Juvia, et commença à capturer tous ces moments mémorables, le sourire aux lèvres. Ca leur ferait à tous de bons souvenirs.

Elle prit tout le monde en photo plusieurs fois et une fois sûre qu'elle n'avait oublié personne, elle sourit, fière de son coup. Jett et Rocker qui se touchaient le bout des doigts, Max et Lucky qui dormaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre, Gadjil et Levy qui avaient mystérieusement disparus mais qu'elle avait retrouvé nus comme des vers dans une chambre, Sting qu'elle avait découvert devant les portes du bâtiment, écrasé prés d'une bouteille vide dans une position très étonnante, même Mira qui avait bien bu hier aurait droit à une petite surprise quand elle se réveillerait dans les bras musclés de Luxus. Elle hésita à réveiller cette dernière. Si elle le faisait, elle risquait d'y passer mais si la démone apprenait que Lucy avait été la première réveillée mais qu'elle l'avait laissée dans cette situation, elle pouvait aussi dire adieu à la vie. Elle se balança d'un pied sur l'autre et se décida à secouer légèrement son amie de façon à avancer son réveil. Cette dernière grommela, signe qu'elle se réveillait, mais n'ouvrit pas les yeux.

Avant de monter les escaliers pour aller prendre une bonne douche, Lucy jeta un coup d'œil au mage de glace avec qui elle avait dormi. Ce dernier avait les sourcils froncés et depuis quelques minutes, il agitait ses bras comme s'il cherchait quelque chose. Le quelque chose en question se mordit la lèvre en rougissant. Le mage dans cette position était terriblement attirant, elle se surprit même à vouloir retourner dans le havre de ses bras. Elle se donna une gifle mentale en se traitant d'idiote pour ses idées déplacées et fila aussi vite que possible dans sa chambre, sans oublier l'appareil photo. Elle irait les faire développer dans la journée.

 **_._**

Une demi-heure plus tard, un cri apprit à Lucy qui venait de sortir de son bain que Mirajane était réveillée. Elle ricana et observa malicieusement l'appareil photo sur son lit. Elle le cacha dans sa valise quand elle entendit des pas se rapprocher. Si Mira apprenait qu'elle avait prit des photos d'elle et Luxus, elle était morte. Bon, elle mourrait quand elle les montrerait à tout le monde mais au moins sa mort ne sera pas vaine.

Elle enroula une serviette autour d'elle avant que la porte ne s'ouvre et détailla la nouvelle venue. Mirajane avait un grand sourire épanouie, signe qu'elle ne pensait plus à son réveil. Elle avait dû voir des choses plus intéressantes. Lucy lui rendit un sourire carnassier, montrant ainsi qu'elle avait elle aussi tout vu. Les deux femmes s'observèrent malicieusement.

-Tu as été voir dans la chambre de Jura, Droy, Bacchus et Yeager ? _demanda enfin Lucy sur le ton de la conversation en cherchant des vêtements dans sa valise._

La blanche fronça les sourcils, ne saisissant pas le but de la question de son amie. Mais elle comprit vite quand elle vit le sourire en coin de la constellationniste. Ses yeux pétillèrent et elle secoua vivement la tête. Le sourire de la blonde s'élargit un peu alors qu'elle sortait une jupe blanche et un débardeur bleu ciel ainsi que des sous-vêtements blancs en dentelle.

-Il y a des choses intéressantes à voir ? _questionna Mira sur le même ton que Lucy en s'asseyant sur un des quatre lits de la pièce._

-Oh oui ! _rigola la blonde qui ne pouvait contenir plus longtemps sa joie_.

-Qui ?!

-Gajil et …

-Levy ! _termina la blanche qui atteignait le paradis_ , bientôt des petites Levy et des petits Gadjil qui m'appelleront tata !

Lucy rigola devant le comportement de la barmaid. Celle-ci se releva brusquement et partit en courant dans la chambre que lui avait indiquée Lucy, un sourire béat collé au visage.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle entendit le mage de fer hurler contre la blanche qui les épiait par l'entrebâillure de la porte. Lucy explosa de rire, seule dans sa chambre. Elle eut toute fois une pensée désolée pour Levy, accessoirement sa meilleure amie. Elle n'aimerait pas qu'on la surprenne nue avec un homme. A cet instant, l'image d'un jeune mage aux cheveux argentés s'imposa à son esprit. Elle rougit et secoua la tête pour y faire partir cette vision. Elle avait dû boire hier et les effets se faisaient encore ressentir. Oui, c'était ça, il n'y avait pas d'autres explications. Reprenant contenance, elle retourna dans la salle de bain pour se coiffer et mettre une très légère couche de maquillage. Une fois satisfaite du résultat, elle prit un sac à main où elle fourra l'appareil photo, et mit sa ceinture avec ses clefs.

Lucy fit le chemin inverse. Dans les couloirs, elle croisa Arzack avec Asuka.

-Déjà prête Lucy ? _demanda le père de famille_.

-Oui, je me suis réveillée tôt et … j'ai quelque chose de trèèès important à faire, _souria t- elle_ , et toi, tu n'es pas endormi avec les autres ?

Le pistolero soupira et secoua la tête dépité avant de regarder amoureusement sa fille.

-Il fallait bien que quelqu'un garde Asuka.

Ils se sourirent tandis que la fillette jouait un peu plus loin.

-Mais tu vas en ville ? _interrogea l'homme_.

-Oui, je dois faire développer des photos.

-J'avais l'intention de faire une balade matinale avec Asuka, si ça ne te dérange pas, on pourrait y aller ensemble.

-Bien sûr ! Ca me ferrait très plaisir ! _s'exclama la mage stellaire_.

Les trois fées descendirent donc ensemble les escaliers pour se rendre en ville joyeusement. Dans le hall, certains mages émergeaient, sans doute grâce aux explosions de joie de Mirajane. Erza se grattait la tête en lançant des regards noirs à tout va. Jenny et Biska étaient retournées dans leur chambre respective. Léon avait lui aussi disparu, tout comme Grey. Natsu… était toujours les fesses en l'air. Wendy et Shelia s'amusaient assises à une table à observer les mages présents. Elles échangèrent quelques mots avec la blonde qui leur promit une surprise à son retour. Sur ces mots, Lucy partit gaiement en compagnie d'Asuka et Arzack.

Ils longèrent la plage où ils s'amusèrent un peu. Asuka était intenable, ce qui amusait beaucoup Lucy, au grand désespoir du brun. La matinée passa donc très rapidement pour la mage qui avait hâte de montrer les clichés à ses amis mais surtout de voir leurs têtes. Elle nota d'en garder un double, au cas où les originales venaient à être détruites, ce qui allait sans doute être le cas.

 **_._**

Au même moment, ce n'était pas vraiment la joie pour une certaine mage aux cheveux blancs. Lisanna avait beau fouiller et retourner sa chambre, impossible de retrouver son appareil photo. Elle l'avait pourtant rangé dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet ! Elle grogna en claquant la porte de sa chambre. Elle commençait à paniquer, et si quelqu'un l'avait pris sans son autorisation ? Elle avait dit que tout le monde pouvait s'en servir donc ce n'était pas vraiment ça le problème. Non, le vrai problème c'était les photos que l'appareil contenait, les photos de Lucy et Léon lors de leur première soirée. Il ne fallait surtout pas que qui que ce soit tombe dessus, ce serait un véritable désastre.

-Mira-nee ? _appela t- elle en haut des escaliers_.

Une tête blanche apparut quelques instants plus tard. La jeune femme souriait mais déchanta vite devant l'air paniqué de sa sœur. Elle la rejoignit en quatrième vitesse et la prit par les épaules.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Lisanna ? Tu vas bien ? Tu es toute pâle… Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

La cadette de la fratrie Strauss fit un sourire rassurant à sa sœur et lui assura qu'elle allait bien.

-Tu n'aurais pas vu mon appareil photo ?

-Non, je croyais que c'était toi qui l'avais. Quelqu'un à dû te l'emprunter, ce n'est pas grave, _sourit la blanche_.

-Eh bien… C'est-à-dire… Il y a les photos dessus…

-Oui des photos, c'est normal sur un appareil photo, non ? _se moqua gentiment l'ainée_.

Lisanna soupira.

-Les photos de Lucy et Léon, _murmura t- elle pour toute réponse, faisant se stopper net la barmaid_.

Cette dernière blêmit en comprenant enfin la panique de sa sœur. Les deux blanches sursautèrent quand elles entendirent un petit raclement de gorge derrière elles. Wendy. La petite dragonne leur sourit, elle avait tout entendu grâce à son ouïe surdéveloppée.

-Si c'est ton appareil photo que tu cherches, c'est Lucy-san qui l'a. Elle est partit tôt ce matin avec Asuka et Arzack. Elle a dit qu'elle allait nous faire une surprise, _expliqua doucement la bleue_.

On vous a déjà fait le coup « plus rouge que les cheveux de Titania » ? Oui ? Et le « plus blanc que les cheveux de Mirajane » ? Non ? Et bien c'est ce qu'il se passa pour les deux sœurs qui devinrent plus pâles que leurs propres cheveux.

-Mer-Merci Wendy, _réussit à articuler Mirajane_.

Une fois la jeune fille partit, elles se regardèrent, paniquées. Maintenant, la seule chose à faire était d'espérer qu'elle ne voit pas les photos, ce qui paraissait assez compromis.

 **_._**

De son côté, Grey suivait Léon le plus discrètement possible. C'est-à-dire pas beaucoup, il était de Fairy Tail après tout. Mais il aurait pu jouer dans une fanfare à côté de l'argenté que celui-ci ne l'aurait pas remarqué tellement il était plongé dans ses pensées. Une chance pour le brun qui se serait fait repérer depuis un moment sinon, il était trop fatigué pour faire attention où il mettait les pieds. Pourtant, ce matin quand il s'était réveillé, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de suivre le second disciple d'Oul qui regardait ses mains d'un air perdu. Le jeune homme était vraiment très étrange, il était revenu à l'endroit où ils avaient fait la bataille sur la plage la veille et d'un seul coup s'était laissé tomber sur le sable. Et voilà maintenant plus d'une dizaine de minutes qu'il regardait la mer comme s'il s'attendait à y trouver une réponse, une révélation.

Grey fronça les sourcils, Léon avait toujours était bizarre, selon lui, mais là n'importe qui se serait rangé de son côté. L'argenté serrait et desserrait ses mains comme un automate, le regard perdu dans les vagues. Il soupirait de temps à autres pour une raison inconnue au brun qui s'énervait de voir son rival dans un tel était d'égarement.

Il repensa à la soirée d'hier et aux yeux du mage de Lamia Scale fixés sur Lucy. Pouvait-il faire un lien entre les deux ? Sans compter que ce matin, l'argenté avait fixé le sol à côté de lui de la même manière qu'il observait la mer en ce moment, comme s'il aurait dû y avoir quelqu'un. Peut-être Lucy ? Il ne l'avait pas vu quand il s'était réveillé mais Mirajane lui avait assuré qu'elle était dans sa chambre, déjà debout.

Il soupira de nouveau en se passant une main sur le visage. Etre obligé de réfléchir dés son réveil pour cet idiot aux cheveux blancs ne lui plaisait pas tant que ça. Il aurait préféré rester dormir mais d'un autre côté, l'état psychologique de son camarade l'inquiétait, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais.

Il s'approcha du mage et s'assit à ses côtés sans plus de discrétion. Le brun posa une main sur l'épaule de l'argenté qui sursauta et fronça les sourcils.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? _attaqua t- il_.

Grey leva les mains devant lui.

-Pas me battre, juste parler.

Léon fut surpris de la réponse du mage mais ne dit rien, attendant que son ami commence. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, à regarder devant eux dans le silence le plus total, chacun perdu dans ses pensées. Grey cherchait les bons mots pour aborder le sujet mais ne les trouvant pas, il lâcha :

-Tu as l'air totalement perdu.

C'était plus une constatation qu'autre chose, il n'attendait pas vraiment de réponse alors il continua sans regarder son interlocuteur quand celui-ci tourna la tête vers lui.

-Hier je t'ai vu. Tu n'arrêtais pas de fixer Lucy comme si c'était la septième merveille du monde.

Encore une fois, une constatation mais le brun attendait une explication. L'argenté grogna et se passa une main dans les cheveux, agacé. Voyant qu'il ne répondrait pas, Grey soupira et continua.

-En fait, dés le premier jour tu as été bizarre. Tu l'as repoussé violement alors qu'elle voulait t'aider.

-Arrête… _murmura le mage de Lamia Scale_.

-Hier tu m'as regardé méchamment pendant que je jouais avec Lucy dans l'eau. Mais tu n'as pas réagit quand Juvia ne voulait pas me lâcher ou qu'elle était tenue par Gajeel.

-Arrête.

Le ton du mage était ferme mais ça sonnait presque comme une supplication aux oreilles de Grey qui n'en avait pas finit.

-Tu ne l'as pas lâché des yeux de toute la nuit et tu n'as même pas couru après Juvia comme à la première soirée. Tu étais…

-Arrête.

-… comme subjugué. Et ce matin…

-Arrête !

Grey se stoppa, étonné du comportement de Léon. Celui-ci se tenait la tête entre les mains et respirait très fort. Il avait hurlait sa dernière réplique d'une voix tremblante. Le brun ne savait pas du tout comment gérer cette poussée d'agressivité et de détresse mais cela prouvait au moins une chose : il ne s'était pas trompé en faisant le rapprochement entre Lucy et l'état du disciple d'Oul. Grey posa une main compatissante sur l'épaule de son camarade.

-Si tu as besoin d'en parler, tu sais où me trouver.

Sur ces mots, il se leva et s'éloigna de quelques pas avant de se retourner vers l'argenté qui n'avait toujours pas bougé.

-S'il s'est passé quelque chose entre toi et Lucy, vous devriez en parler. Tu ne peux pas rester dans cet état, Lucy est quelqu'un de bien, un peu effrayante parfois, mais elle comprendra.

Il observa une dernière fois le jeune homme assis qui venait de laisser glisser ses bras le long de son corps et qui regardait désormais le ciel, un peu plus apaisé, puis Grey partit rejoindre ses amis à l'auberge où il était certain de pouvoir se défouler sur Natsu.

 **Fin du chapitre**

* * *

 _ **Mot de l'auteur :** _

_Hey !_

 _Déjà, désolée du léger retard (problème de connexion...) et merci à ce qui me suivent (ça me fait plaisiiiiir) et qui laissent des reviews !_

 _Ensuite, comme promit, ce chapitre est un peu plus long (ouiiii !) et j'ai espacé un peu plus (merci pour tes remarques Kate !), n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !_

 _Le prochain chapitre est déjà écrit, il sera posté dimanche._

 _A bientôt !_


	5. Photos secrètes découvertes

**Chapitre 5 : Photos secrètes découvertes et prises de décisions**

.

Cela faisait presque une heure que Lucy se baladait avec Arzack et Asuka dans les rues de la ville. Ils avaient bien rigolé et l'air frais du matin faisait du bien à la blonde qui se remettait de sa nuit mouvementée. En rentrant, elle irait faire une bonne sieste avant de révéler les photos aux autres. Les trois compagnons se séparèrent en centre-ville, devant le photographe. Le père et la fille firent demi-tour tandis que Lucy rentrait dans la petite boutique remplie de clichés.

-Bonjour… _hasarda t- elle_.

Un petit homme grisonnant se présenta devant elle. Elle lui expliqua la situation.

-Vous n'avez donc pas regardé les photos que vous avez prises ?

-Non, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps, je voulais que ce soit fait au plus vite… Donc il est possible que certaines ne soient pas très bien prises…

L'homme sourit et assura que ce n'était pas gênant.

-Vous voulez quand même que je vous les développe toutes ?

-Oui, s'il vous plait.

-Très bien alors ça devrait être prêt dans peu de temps… _fit-il en regardant l'appareil d'un œil expert_.

Lucy s'assit sur un petit tabouret en feuilletant un magazine alors que l'homme s'affairait auprès d'une machine.

Elle ressortit trois quart d'heure plus tard avec une centaine de clichés en main et un nombre certains de joyaux en moins dans son sac. Elle soupira, qu'est ce qu'elle ne faisait pas pour ses amis ! Heureusement que le gérant avait été généreux et lui avait fait une réduction.

Alors qu'elle prenait le chemin du retour, elle passa en revue les photos en séparant les doubles des originales. Elle sourit devant le désastre que lui présentaient ses amis. Elle avait bien fait d'immortaliser la scène. Elle rigola quand elle vu, ou revu, Natsu dormir paisiblement, un filé de bave dégoulinant de sa bouche. Elle passait les clichés les uns après les autres après les avoir bien examinés.

Puis elle tomba sur une photo qui n'était pas d'elle : Léon torse nu qui partait de la plage. Quelqu'un avait dû utiliser l'appareil photo avant elle, Lisanna sans doute. Elle haussa les épaules. Après tout, autant en profiter, il y avait peut-être des choses intéressantes à voir. La blonde détailla les abdos du mage sur la photo, d'un œil appréciateur, puis les traits de son visage. Il avait l'air préoccupé. Cette photo avait dû être prise le matin de la première journée. Elle se rappela que le jeune homme n'avait pas dormi à l'auberge. Lisanna parlait sans doute de lui quand elle disait que certains avaient découchés. Cela expliquait peut-être aussi qu'il ait été si brusque envers Lucy par la suite.

Sur le cliché suivant, elle voyait le mage de glace dans le même état mais la photo était prise sous un autre angle, ce qui permettait de voir une autre personne, allongée un peu plus loin sur le sable. La blonde retint un hoquet d'exclamation. C'était donc vraiment de lui que Lisanna parlait ! Il avait passé la nuit en compagnie d'une femme et l'avait laissé au petit matin. _Vraiment pas très cool…_ songea t- elle. Piquée dans sa curiosité, elle observa un peu plus en détail la scène. Dans le fond s'étalait une mer bleue et paisible, prés de la jeune fille il y avait un palmier qui projetait quelques ombres, rendant l'identification impossible. Pourtant, Lucy fut prise d'un doute. Ce cadre idyllique lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose. N'était-ce pas là qu'elle s'était réveillée la première journée ?

En pleine panique et une boule au ventre, elle passa à la photo suivante. Sur celle-ci, l'argenté posait une simple veste sur les épaules de la femme endormie. Il se tenait devant elle, donc Lucy ne put pas voir son visage mais elle doutait de plus en plus. Et si c'était bien elle… ? Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

Elle retint un sanglot quand elle vit le cliché d'après. Léon était allongé, redressé sur un coude et regardait la jeune femme –elle- avec surprise. La blonde mit une main devant sa bouche en tremblant. Elle était nue ce matin-là, et le jeune homme aussi. Ils avaient tous les deux beaucoup bu, difficile d'imaginer qu'ils n'avaient fait que dormir. Elle repensa au sang qu'elle avait trouvé sur sa cuisse, elle avait cru s'être coupée quelque part, mais ce n'était pas ça. Elle avait donc donné sa première fois à un homme qu'elle n'aimait pas sous l'impulsion de l'alcool, et elle ne s'en souvenait même pas. Cette constatation lui serra le cœur alors que les larmes perlaient abondamment sur ses joues. Et le pire selon elle, c'était que Léon ne lui en avait même pas parlé. Non, il avait profité d'elle et l'avait abandonnée après, sans même la moindre considération pour ce qu'elle pourrait devenir après son départ, nue au milieu de la plage.

La constellationniste dû s'assoir sur un banc pour ne pas s'écrouler par terre au milieu de la rue. Elle était perdue, anéantie. Elle se sentait vide de l'intérieur et trahie. Trahie parce que ses amies étaient au courant de la situation mais ne lui avaient rien dit, trahie parce que l'homme qui lui avait pris sa première fois n'avait même pas cherché à s'expliquer avec elle, bien qu'elle n'attendait pas grand-chose de lui, trahie parce que… trahie par elle-même. Elle s'en voulait énormément de s'être laissé aller à un tel état de faiblesse. Elle n'avait jamais bien supporté l'alcool et pourtant, elle s'était laissé aller, mettant de côté toutes ses appréhensions, toutes les règles qu'elle s'était fixées à elle-même. Et maintenant, elle en payait le prix. Ses pleurs redoublèrent quand elle passa à la photo suivante où on les voyait tous les deux, enlacés et nus, dormant tranquillement. Quelle idiote elle avait été. Elle laissa tomber le paquet de photo et pleura tout son saoul sous les yeux étonnés des passants.

Elle passa un long moment à pleurer. Une fois le flot de larme tarit, elle s'essuya les yeux et souffla un grand coup. Elle ne pouvait pas en vouloir à ses amies de lui avoir caché une telle information. Dans la même situation qu'elles, elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas agit différemment. Elle ne pouvait pas non plus en vouloir à Léon, il était saoul ce soir-là, tout autant qu'elle. Ils étaient responsable tout autant l'un que l'autre, mais elle ne cautionnait pas pour autant sa fuite. Ca, il n'en avait pas le droit. Il aurait dû rester et assumer ses actes. La jeune femme sortit de son sac un petit miroir de poche et tenta tant bien que mal de camoufler avec du maquillage ses yeux bouffis, sans grande réussite. Elle ramassa les photos en séparant celles qui la concernaient des autres et les rangea dans son sac. Elle sauta sur ses pieds et tenta d'esquisser un sourire.

Lucy rentra rapidement à l'auberge et sans se faire remarquer, elle fonça s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Elle savait que Mirajane l'avait vu mais tant pis, si elle voulait lui parler, ce serait après. Pour l'heure, elle devait prendre une douche. Elle avait la désagréable impression d'être sale, comme si son corps ne lui appartenait plus. Une fois dans l'eau, elle se frotta plus que de raison, rendant sa peau rouge et irritée. Les perles salées recommencèrent à couler doucement. Elle resta assise dans la baignoire un long moment, à repasser les nouvelles informations en boucle dans son esprit.

Lucy soupira en regardant l'horloge. Midi passé. Les autres devaient l'attendre. En soupirant, elle se leva et sortit de la baignoire en attrapant deux serviettes. Elle en passa une autour de ses cheveux et elle s'essuya avec l'autre. La sensation d'être sale ne l'avait pas quitté, et elle détestait ça. Elle grogna de mécontentement en passant ses habits dans la salle de bain. Elle cacha ses yeux rouges avec du maquillage et une fois le résultat jugé satisfaisant, elle sortit.

Levy l'attendait, assise sur son lit. Elle lui sourit et Lucy lui rendit un pauvre sourire qui inquiéta son amie. Elle n'arrivait pas à faire mieux et elle ne voulait pas mentir à sa meilleure amie.

-Lu-chan… Tout va bien ?

La bleue avait posé une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de la blonde. Celle-ci fit non de la tête. Levy lui fit signe d'attendre et sortit de la pièce. La constellationniste souffla en s'asseyant sur son propre matelas, ça lui ferait du bien de partager son malaise. Elle allait se reprendre et se relever de cette phase d'abattement, elle le faisait toujours, mais pour le moment, elle s'accordait un petit moment de laisser aller avec Levy, après elle irait mieux.

La mage aux mots revint quelques minutes plus tard avec deux assiettes et ferma la porte à clé derrière elle.

-On va manger ici toutes les deux, _lui sourit-elle_ , si tu as besoin de te confier, mieux vaut que ce ne soit pas en bas dans tout ce raffut.

-C'est Gajil qui ne va pas être content de ne pas te voir… _rigola doucement la blonde_.

Levy vira instantanément au rouge.

-N-N'importe quoi ! _baragouina t- elle, ce qui fit rire un peu son amie_.

-Levy… Désolée pour ce que je t'ai fait hier…

-Ne t'en fais pas Lu-chan, sans toi, on n'en serait pas là ! Tu es déjà toute pardonnée ! _la rassura t- elle_ , mais au lieu de parler de moi, si tu me racontais ce qu'il t'arrive ?

Elle lui tendit une assiette et des couverts et les deux jeunes femmes s'installèrent plus confortablement pour parler, en tailleur sur leur lit. Lucy souffla et entama son récit en sortant les clichés.

 **_._**

Léon balayait la salle des yeux. Tous les mages étaient attablés et mangeaient bruyamment. Il trouva les membres de sa guilde en compagnie d'Erza, Natsu, Grey, Juvia et Gajil. Mais pas de Lucy. Il avait vu la prénommée Levy, l'amie de la blonde, prendre deux assiettes avant de remonter vers les chambres. Peut-être la mage stellaire était-elle là bas ? Pourtant il ne l'avait pas vu rentrer. Il l'avait cherché après sa « discussion » avec Grey.

Il ne supportait pas vraiment de cacher une telle chose à la jeune blonde, surtout que son comportement avait été déplacé. Il appréciait la jeune femme, il devait bien l'admettre et le fait qu'elle puisse apprendre qu'elle ait perdu sa virginité de la bouche d'un autre que lui, le mettait mal à l'aise et l'embêtait incroyablement.

Pour une raison qu'il ne s'expliquait pas encore, il ne voulait pas la blesser et encore moins qu'elle le déteste. Même si Léon se doutait qu'après ce qu'il s'apprêtait à lui apprendre, preuve à l'appui puisque Mirajane lui avait donné une des photos, elle risquait de le fuir comme la peste. Il devait aussi s'excuser de l'avoir laissé seule, cette révélation n'était pas en sa faveur pour lui épargner les foudres de la demoiselle. Il soupira pour la énième fois en continuant à la chercher des yeux.

-On peut savoir qui tu cherches comme ça ? _questionna Hibiki qui était à sa droite, un sourire en coin_.

-Personne, _répondit vaguement l'argenté en continuant sa recherche_.

Le roux pouffa devant le manque de crédibilité de son compagnon.

-Si c'est Lucy que tu cherches, elle est rentrée tout à l'heure mais n'est pas redescendue, _sourit malicieusement le mage aux archives._

Léon sursauta et se retourna vivement vers lui. Il rougit en comprenant que le mage avait tout compris. Heureusement, Hibiki fut appelé par ses compagnons Ren, Eve et Ichiya. Il partit donc après lui avoir lancé un clin d'œil.

La fin du repas se passa sans encombre, les mages essayaient de ne pas faire de bêtises puisque dans l'après-midi, les maîtres des guildes allaient rentrer de leur petite virée entre amis. Ils avaient bien sûr convié Sting, maitre de Sabertooth, à se joindre à eux mais étrangement, celui-ci avait refusé l'offre (on se demande tous pourquoi ...).

Léon, lui, cherchait toujours Lucy du regard, en vain. Il soupira encore une fois, abattu. Il se leva et s'apprêta à partir de l'auberge pour prendre l'air quand il la vit descendre. Lucy. Il sentit son corps se réchauffer instantanément et une boule de stress prendre place dans son ventre.

L'argenté souffla un grand coup pour se donner du courage et s'avança d'un pas déterminé vers la demoiselle qui souriait à son équipe. Puis tout se passa très vite. Elle tourna son doux visage et ses grands yeux chocolat s'écarquillèrent quand elle le vit foncer sur elle. Ses joues prirent une jolie teinte rouge et elle lança un regard paniqué à Levy, derrière elle. Voyant que celle-ci ne l'aiderait pas, elle tourna les talons et s'enfuit pour s'enfermer de nouveau dans sa chambre en rougissant.

Elle n'était pas prête, pas encore, à lui faire face. Même si elle savait que ce n'était qu'un accident, et qu'il fallait faire comme si de rien n'était, c'était trop gênant, la blonde n'arrivait tout simplement pas à lui faire face.

 ** _Fin du chapitre 5_**

* * *

 _ **Mot de l'auteure :** _

_Bonjour/Bonsoir !_

 _Un nouveau chapitre en temps et en heure principalement axé sur Lucy. Je pense que ses réactions ici sont plutôt cohérentes avec son caractère : elle vient d'apprendre qu'elle n'est plus vierge et que ses amies étaient déjà au courant, elle est donc en colère, triste, abattue, apeurée même. Mais Lucy est une battante et elle ne se laisse pas faire comme ça et c'est pour ça qu'elle pardonne rapidement à ses amies. Mais pour Léon... va t-elle se sentir attirer par lui ? ;)_

 _Réponse au prochain chapitre qui est presque finit et sera posté dimanche prochain !_

 _Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé !_

 _A bientôt ^^_


End file.
